Start Over
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: Some beginnings are not always so humble. But what matters most is the bonds we share with others.


**Hello to all readers.**

 **I made this story out of boredom, but I think that it turned all right. Personally I don't think Temari get's nearly as much recognition as she should. So please read and if possible review.**

* * *

Every ending is the start of a new beginning.

I can remember when I was young, how my innocence shaped my ways of thinking. I had always held what some would describe as a tough nature; but I am not always like that. As the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage my expectations had been high, but through it all I tried to maintain as much of my innocence as possible. Even so, I was many things. One of them being the elder sister of two younger brothers; I had lost my mother at an early age. But I didn't let that bother me at least that's what I convinced myself.

Much of my childhood was spent alongside Kankuro. Through thick and thin I was with him, we did most things that children would. We'd play together, and under the tutelage of our father we'd spar on many occasions. I'd be lying to myself if I admitted that I didn't enjoy his company. In a way my brother for the longest time was my closest companion. I found it hard to associate myself with other children, especially females since my lineage and personality wouldn't allow me to socialize in the normal fashion. Despite all that it wasn't a bad time in my life. Of course, I probably don't have the right to say that. Because even though I had Kankuro, I couldn't forget my other brother.

Gaara was a completely different story all together. I know that I'll never be able to comprehend the trails he went through; but that certainly didn't stop me from wanting to establish my bond with him as his older sister.

He used to be such a happy child, always smiling away.

On those rare occasions when our father let us be with him, I'd try to get close to him as much as possible. In those days I didn't know my younger brother as much I do now. Maybe I had been too naïve to see how much he was suffering. But even if I wanted to show it, I couldn't; I was taught to never show weakness and that made me torn between wanted I wanted to feel and what was expected of me. Kankuro and I had some kind of attachment to Gaara when we were kids it's too bad we were never given the chance to show him what could've been when we were small.

I never expected that sweet little boy who tried so hard to be kind to everyone change into someone I couldn't recognize.

The night my late-uncle tried to assassinate him, Gaara transformed. His heart grew cold, the look in his eyes become that of a predator. I had become nothing more than prey and I couldn't understand no matter how much I tried. I learned very quickly not to provoke him in any way; I had seen with my own eyes the horror that he could inflict from the countless victims of his hate. For years Kankuro and I had to constantly watch our backs in hopes to avoid being his next targets. I didn't know what to expect in those days. If I wasn't quick on my feet no doubt that Gaara would certainly kill me. It was almost too hard to think that my little brother thought so poorly of me and Kankuro.

I almost gave up on ever hoping that someone could change Gaara.

But one day that all changed, when we were old enough to participate in the Chunnin Exams. It was never to be expected that was the year that would change my life and that of my brothers as well. Surprisingly we were assigned to destroy a neighboring village much to my dismay. But as I had been taught before, do not let your emotions interfere with the mission and against my better judgment I went to Konoha not knowing that I'd meet someone in the not too distant future that would inspire everyone ways you could never dream of.

All of my worries were suddenly thrown away when my brothers and I failed to eliminate Konoha, and a certain hyperactive blonde forced Gaara to change himself in more ways than one.

I had seen it all with my own eyes, how Gaara drove Uzumaki Naruto into a corner and threatening to end his life. But he kept fighting back until Gaara was defeated; I had known that shinobi were strong but the sheer willpower of the Uzumaki was enough to make me rethink all that I knew about Gaara and about myself as well.

My youngest brother had changed in that moment; the look in his eyes almost scared me. They were no longer filled with bloodlust; instead it looked more like regret. Vaguely I remembered the last time I had seen Gaara so vulnerable it was so long ago that I thought I had forgotten.

But what was even more shocking was when he said three simple words I thought I'd never hear in my life. He apologized to us for so many years of threats, hatred and cold gazes. Was that really my youngest brother? The one that I wanted to show my comforts too for so long yet never had the chance too? I was at a mix of emotions but I thought that it was extraordinary that Gaara had been changed in ways I never thought were possible.

Almost immediately after Gaara continued to show small but positive signs that he was a completely new person.

Kankuro and I were almost fooled into thinking this was some kind of a hoax. That he'd snap back to his original bloodthirsty self and kill us the moment we let our guard down. But I was wrong after his fight with Naruto he never once tried to harm us again; he'd go out of his way to show that he trusted us and that we should trust him as well. Even if it was a short period of time, I found myself oddly satisfied that my brother had become someone that people would most certainly look up too one day. As Gaara continued to make changes so did I. There was so much that I wanted to tell him, so many things that I wanted him to trust in me.

I didn't think miracles could happen, but once again fate had proven me wrong.

When the time had come, my brother became the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure. Never had I been so proud of him. He had mentioned once that he wanted others to accept him for who he was. Not only to be seen as a weapon as mass destruction but as an actual person that had hopes and dreams for the future. I never thought of Gaara as a tool to begin with; but seeing him so happy to achieve his goal of carving a path for himself made me realize how happy I was for him.

My little brother is now admired by all in the village. He's worked so hard to earn everyone's favor and the rewards were worth it all the suffering and pain.

Kankuro and I are especially proud of him.

It may have taken a while for our family to come together but in the end, when all was said and done nothing can ever change the bonds we've worked so hard to forge.

Now whenever I see Gaara my heart swells with joy. I know that he's had it rough and if I could go back and change all that I'd do it in a heartbeat. I have always been happy to be his older sister and for so long all I wanted was for him to know how much I cared. I know that I'm not perfect, not even in the least but that's okay. I've accepted my flaws just like how Gaara has accepted his; my brothers and I know that are flaws are what make us humans and that's all that matters.

I'll always be proud of my younger brother Gaara no matter what trails come his way.

After all I am his elder sister and I love him.

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
